Canid the Dæmon Thief
by Mostodtroll
Summary: When Will and Lyra’s dæmons disappear at the hands of a shady, evil figure they are united once more. Are all the world openings closed? And why is this dark spirit plaguing the universes? All six chapters up! Vengeance ends with the war of Canid.
1. Danger In The Garden

**Summary: **When Will and Lyra's dæmons disappear at the hands of a shady, evil figure they are united once more. Are all the world openings closed? And why is this dark spirit plaguing the universes?

**Author's Note: **This is the first chapter of my first story, so don't blame me if anything here is… strange… or wrong.

**Chapter One: Danger in the Garden**

The trees in Will's Oxford Botanic Garden stirred in the breeze. Will sat on a wooden chair, surrounded by lively plants and rustling leaves. He stared at the gardens, his mind lost in thought. He began to think of Lyra, and he cursed himself for it.

_Stop thinking about her! This is just a break and you'll be back to that place soon enough!_

He had been helping out in the home his mother lived in for 2 years since he and Lyra had parted. The work there was getting hectic, and he had taken a break in the Botanic Garden, the one place he could find solace and peace.

His dæmon Kirjava the cat sat beside him.

"Your mind must not stray, Will," she said, peering around with sturdy eyes.

He looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him sternly, "something is not right here; I sense…" she drifted off, sniffing the air.

"Yes?"

"Something that doesn't wish us any good." She concluded finally, but her warning was clear.

Will stood bolt upright. The trees had stopped swaying in the gentle breeze and a chilly sensation ran through him. "Come Kirjava!"

His dæmon bounded behind him as he sprinted through the pathways and hedges of the garden. He was making for the exit.

Once he reached the first one and was about to run through, the metal gate swung shut of its own accord. Kirjava attempted slipping through the bars, which resulted only with a terrible burning feeling. Both human and dæmon felt a searing pain, which raged inside both of them. Will suppressed all his other thoughts and focused all his energy on escaping the fearsome pain. He began to run again, trying to both leave the peaceful garden which had changed horribly, and to relieve the pain in his chest. Kirjava felt it too, but the inner fire burning their insides soon began to ease, slowly.

They both stopped, panting and catching their breath. A large clump of thick green leaves incinerated before their eyes, the blaze which had come from no-where catching on the grass. Worry overwhelmed all Will's other emotions, and he panicked more than ever.

A wisp of dark substance began to emerge from behind the trees. The feeling of pain still lingered in Kirjava and Will. They began to make for another exit, hurtling over chairs and plants.

They had both slowed down considerably. Will risked a look at Kirjava. He panicked enormously; the cat's subtle fur had dulled to a grey tint.

"Kirjava!" He yelled.

But his dæmon wasn't answering. When he was just about to call her again a sleek, jet-black hand enveloped her and pulled her away. She didn't react, but lay still in the grasp of the dark, slim figure which had seized her.

"Go!" It rasped, facing Will. The voice seemed to come from no-where, but was emanating from the being itself. "Get out Will and leave your dæmon to me, Mary awaits you. I shall not say what will befall you if you try to get this cat back, only that you won't have her, and you won't remember having her! I know the means by which the Witch's dæmons part and that you have acquired them. GO!"

Will, never willing to part with Kirjava, lunged at the black entity. He fell straight onto the ground, as if there was no-one there. He knew at once that the thieving spirit, or whatever it was, was gone.

_Surely nothing in all the worlds could escape so quickly?_ He thought. He decided to find Mary Malone, perhaps she could help him, and he set off towards the exit briskly, before the fire destroyed him…

Like it? Please review!! Next chapter coming soon…


	2. Friends In Need

**Chapter Two: Friends in need**

Lyra wandered through the corridors of 'Cathleen's School for Young Women' (the boarding school Lyra was going to attend at the end of 'The Amber Spyglass') late at night. She couldn't get to sleep and had decided to take a little midnight stroll. Pantalaimon, her dæmon, walked beside her. His red ferret form could be seen in the dark as they walked along.

"Are we going to the grounds?" He whispered to her.

"We could do with a breath of fresh air," she replied, and turned the corner opening into the grounds.

Pantalaimon ran ahead of her and waited by a large oak door. Lyra pulled the brass handles hard and stepped over the cobblestones and onto the grass. She inhaled deeply, relishing the flow of clean air through her lungs.

She sat down on the grass and stared up at the moon, Pantalaimon did the same. _That same moon looked down on me when I was at Svalbard, and when I was stepping into Cittagazze… _She wondered. Her mind raced forwards to when she and Will met in the café, how they had retrieved the Subtle Knife… Images of all those times they'd spent together flashed in her mind's eye. _Oh! How I wish I would see him again! Will… Will…_

Her dreaming was interrupted by a sharp nudge from Pantalaimon.

"What?!" She said sharply.

Pantalaimon frowned at her (a strange expression on a red ferret) and leapt onto the grass.

"What is it Pan?"

"There is someone else awake, not a girl, or boy, _something_ else…"

A cloud covered the moon swiftly and a lot of the light vanished. Lyra saw something dark in front of the oak doors. _It could be a girl_. She thought. _It looks like a girl… But its dark, it could be anything, but what? I didn't hear the door open, it usually creaks, and it would be loud considering no-one was awake… _

The atmosphere around them suddenly changed. The cold was somehow different, it chilled her to the bone, and it was too quiet… She was frightened, and couldn't utter a single sound.

An abrupt gust swept over the grass from the direction of the doors, blowing the hair back on Lyra's face and the fur on Pantalaimon.

Standing stock-still, Lyra and Pantalaimon listened to the hoarse tone of the dark shadow sing:

_Revenge comes to those who hurt_

_To them, life will come to haunt_

_But death can also be this penalty_

_To these Canid leaves no remedy_

As soon as the song ended the dark being darted forward and snatched up Pantalaimon in its shady arms. The dæmon went as limp as a doll.

"Give me back my Pan!!" Lyra shouted, starting towards the spirit.

"Stay where you are!" It ordered, with a demanding air.

Lyra's legs no longer obeyed her. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't move. The thing in front of her seemed to possess some type of magical influence. _If only Will was here… _She thought absently.

"Another has fallen tonight, another like you, Lyra. Too bad little Pan here won't see you again, and vice-versa." Here it let out a terrible wail, which was supposed to be a laugh, and vanished from sight.

Lyra screamed to the sky. Several thoughts went through her mind. _What was that thing? Oh! My legs still can't move! Curse that mysterious spirit. And that horrid song! Ah, I **will **get my Pantalaimon back!_

She twisted her head to look behind her. The grounds were the same as before, except more light now shone on them, the moon had come back from its hiding place behind the clouds.

From an unknown direction came a loud pounding, like a galloping horse, accompanied by a human shaped shadow over the grass.

"Lyra!" Came a woman's voice from above.

It was Serafina Pekkala, and the pounding must be Iorek Byrnison.

Lyra felt the invisible ropes binding her legs give way; she fell onto the grass with a thud. Turning around, she saw Serafina coming off her cloud-pine branch and the huge white shape of Iorek. _What could they be doing here? _She thought.

"I've come to tell you Lyra of a terrible loss." She said.

Lyra stood up, already guessing what because of the absence of a certain dæmon.

Serafina's hand flew to her mouth. "Pantalaimon's gone too!" She exclaimed. "It was that sinister spirit wasn't it? No other witches have lost their dæmons! Oh!"

"Why is Iorek here?" Lyra asked, changing the subject.

"I thought I'd bring him along, he might be able to help. And he was very willing to aid you Lyra." Replied Serafina.

"What is this shadowy being? How come I have not heard of it? If it stole both of your dæmons and no-one else's then maybe there's someone we know who's behind it." Said Iorek, pointing out what Serafina and Lyra were thinking.

"You're right," they said simultaneously.

"But how do we know?" Wondered Lyra. _I bet something like this happened to Will too, I sure hope they're alright. _

One o'clock was drawing nearer, the three of them stood on the grounds in silence, and there was a chorus of singing from the sky…

Hope you liked it! Cliff-hanger eh? Please review, the next chapter is coming soon…


	3. Angel's Tale

**Chapter Three: Angels Tale**

The Alpine Cough was gone, stolen by a disastrous being. It had been torn out of her soul. Mary Malone wrenched the gates to the Botanic Garden open, not knowing how much pain they had caused to Kirjava and Will. She was startled to see a bright inferno tearing apart all the beautiful plants. Completely oblivious to the idea of calling the fire brigade, her main goal was to find Will.

Will bounded to the gate, seeing Mary squint through the blaze.

"I'm here Mary!" He shouted.

The black haired woman turned to face him, relief flooded her face.

"Oh Will!" She shouted. "My Cuipana is gone!" (Cuipana obviously being the Alpine Cough)

"I know!" He yelled back, catching up to her. "So is Kirjava!"

"Let's get to a safer place!" Mary called, the loudness had now decreased.

"What about the fire?" Asked Will.

"Someone nearby would definitely have seen it, we better get out of here before they see us, and think we started it… You didn't start it did you?"

"No!" Said Will quickly. "Of course not! It was that damn shadow, curse it!"

Mary nodded. "Come on; let's go back to the apartment."

With that she and Will trudged along to the apartment, glad to have a rest at last.

All the curtains were shut in Mary Malone's apartment (sorry for the continuing "apartments," There's no other word for it! How about 'high rise?') . She and Will had been sleeping for four hours since the fire. They lay sprawled on their beds, lost in a world of dreams…

Lyra lay on a lawn in some type of yard. Pantalaimon was not in sight. Serafina and Iorek were also there. Kaisa was not to be seen. Will could not hear what they were saying, but could see tears dropping from Lyra's eyes. He was worried, and confused. The images of the yard began to distort, he heard a snatch of high voiced singing, and the dream had ended.

Will didn't know if he was awake or still asleep. The singing continued, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Mary had woken too. They exchanged confused glances.

"It's the Angels," said Mary.

"That's it!" Said Will.

They both leaped at the window, tearing apart the curtains. The moon shown full in the star speckled sky. There was a stream of bright figures drifting close to it – angels.

_Why would the angels come to visit us? _Thought Will. _Aha! That same singing was in my dream! And if that dream of Lyra was real, then that means that Pantalaimon and Kaisa were taken as well. Damn Shadow! The angels must be in Lyra's world too! _

The angel's feathery wings could now be seen flapping back and forward, making their way swiftly to the window, which Mary had pulled open. Within minutes they had arrived at the apartment, there was 10 or so of them.

They hovered in front of Will and Mary for a few seconds, and then the lead one began to speak. "Greetings Will and Mary, I am Kopiane, we have come to tell you of our grievous losses."

"Where is Xaphania?" Asked Will.

"That is what we have come to tell you. Our group of angels has split to tell you her tale. Xaphania and our group of twenty two angels were in the world of Lyra Silvertongue, we were soaring high in the clouds, searching for an opening made by the Subtle Knife. Xaphania knew the location of this breach in the worlds; like she did all the other countless gaps we've closed. And one would be correct in saying: "why would this one be any different?" As us angels did think this – we were wrong.

"We dived down to a remote precipice were Xaphania said the opening was. We were soon led into a silent house with whitewashed walls. It was eerily quiet. All of us were puzzled, and if this place was a trap, then who would trap us? And who could battle a bastion of twenty two angels if it was an ambush? We navigated our way through several corridors, with no sound from us or anyone else. Eventually Xaphania found the room in which the opening was.

"She opened the door, and as soon as that knob was turned, she was seized by black gloved hands, which pulled her into a silver cage, where she slumped unconscious. The rest of us made to free her, but we never did. There was an appallingly great gust from the room, which sent us careering backwards, despite our tremendous efforts. It blew us out of the house and we woke from an unconscious sleep in Jordan College about seven hours ago.

"We spied on Xaphania from there by means of sorcery. She was wingless, and back in the silver cage. Her wings were fitted onto a shadowy figure with tendril like hands and long, powerful feet. This dark being vanished with a command from the two cloaked men: 'take the dæmons of those who defeated our master.'

"We split up on the brink of the world of Lyra and this world and agreed to tell those who were victorious over the Authority of this danger and to defend you, but I see we've come too late. Lyra has been informed of this too." Kopiane finished his long explanation and waited for Will and Mary to respond.

"Well," said Mary, but she didn't say any more.

"Yes," said Will. "We will enact revenge on this evil creature…! Does this mean Lyra and I will see each other again?" His voice was bursting with impatience.

Kopiane was silent. "Yes…" He said. "Yes you will."

Hope you liked it! I don't really. Fourth chapter coming up, it could be the last or second last. Please review!


	4. The Phantom Legion

**Chapter Four: The Phantom Legion**

Lyra learned all the information about Xaphania from an angel called Dotyuik. She was now tightly in the grasp of two strong-armed angels, who were carrying her over a large labyrinth of rocky cliffs.

"Where are we going?" Asked Lyra.

"To the pure house, young Lyra," replied one of the angels. "We are going to avenge Xaphania."

They soared over the rocks swiftly, gliding through the air seemingly without effort.

Lyra could just make out a thickly forested circle a few miles to the east.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing.

"The pure house where those miscreants are lies in there, we will be there shortly." Said both angels simultaneously.

There was a minute when no-one said anything, and then there was an abrupt shout from the lead angel; Dotyuik. "Halt! Assemble in two lines!"

The angels did so.

"What's happening?" Asked Lyra worriedly.

Before the angels could reply she found her answer. Beyond in the ring of trees streamed a mass of dark beings. As they came closer, Lyra noticed one of them quite larger than the others, and in its grasp was a grey cat and dull red ferret.

"The Shadow!" Lyra bellowed.

The army stopped before the lead spirit, which rose in front of Lyra and Dotyuik.

From it issued the same hoarse speech. "I am Canid, in the service of those still loyal to the Authority, our master. Why do I tell you this you ask? Because you will not be here to tell anyone else! Your miniscule chances of rescuing young Lyra and her friend's dæmons are about to be crushed!" It dropped Kirjava and Pantalaimon into the maze of jagged cliff. "Come thy creatures of darkness in the name of the Divinity that shaped us all!"

The Phantom Legion rushed up to the angels in silent engagement.

Lyra struggled to free herself and rescue the dæmons, but Dotyuik and the other angel held her in a firm grasp.

"Leave them Lyra Silvertongue! You must help us destroy Canid the Dæmon Thief!"

"But Pantalaimon!" She argued.

The other angel left Lyra to Dotyuik, who swooped under the bastion of angels and rose above the shade army.

But no matter how courageous the angels were, or how bravely they fought, they could not destroy an army twenty times stronger in numbers than they. But they fought on nevertheless, swinging their golden swords and charging the Phantom Legion.

Lyra was terrified. Not only for her sake but for Pantalaimon and Kirjava's as well. She could only stare helplessly as the fighting went on…

But what has happened to Will? Where are the other angels? And what has befallen the dæmons?

Find out next chapter…

Please Read and Review, chapter five and six are on the way!


	5. Reunion

**Chapter Five: Reunion**

Will's vision seemed to spin endlessly. He had been tossed into a breach made by the angels. In reality it had been only seconds since he'd gone through. The thought of meeting Kirjava and Lyra kept him strong-minded.

Cold air rushed up to meet him as he fell out of the opening and onto the waiting back of Kopiane. The party of angels set out quickly, gliding over a world Will thought he'd never see again.

Though what he was flying over wasn't pretty at all. Desolate peaks as jagged as shards of broken glass stretched to the horizon. The shining wings of Kopiane carried him low to the rocks, a few meters above them.

Will's thoughts thrilled with the prospect of meeting Kirjava and Lyra. Darkness slowly enveloped his vision and the void of slumber took over his conscience.

When Will woke, he was plunged into a dreadful feeling of terror. Above him was an army of shadows. He saw Canid the Dæmon Thief holding the dæmons! Will was about to shout when he saw the two dæmons fall from the grasp of Canid and plummet to the rocks nearby.

Will began to form words but they caught on his lips; Kopiane had given a fierce jerk forwards to float beneath the falling Pan and Java.

"Open your arms Will and save your falling dæmon." Kopiane instructed.

Will obliged, spreading his arms wide to catch Kirjava.

Kopiane's strong arms were outstretched beneath the rapidly descending Pantalaimon. In a matter of less than a second Will's beloved dæmon was in his arms and Lyra's Pantalaimon rested in the solid grasp of Kopiane. They were both immobile.

Lyra panicked. What was she going to do? Both of the dæmons had fallen beyond rescuing and she was trapped in her doom by a horde of menacing apparitions.

For a matter of seconds she fought to hold on to Dotyuik's back as the conflict raged.

She then saw a flash of movement beneath her. She dismissed it as a quick angel. But wasn't there a dark shape on its back? She immediately thought of Will, her heart elated at the prospect, but she disregarded it as chance. How could Will arrive in her world if all the gaps were shut?

Before she could decide on anything, a white haired angel rose in front of her. And on his back was Will.

Before Will and Lyra could say anything the two angels agreed to flee the shadow host, for their amount was too great. They called all the other angels to their side and made the invigorating journey away from them.

The two lovers were separated in the speedy escape in a northern direction. Both of them felt completely whole again, just to see each other made every fiber of their beings pound with delight and excitement.

Kopiane and Dotyuik led the bastion of angels into a dense forest about ten miles away from where the battle had been. They had lost their pursuers, who had retreated to the pure house, recuperating for another attack.

Will and Lyra were both relieved to be off the angel's backs where they had been for the past half hour. They both stretched extensively and rushed eagerly to see each other.

Kirjava and Pantalaimon were being tended to by some of the angels; being held mercilessly by Canid did not leave them in a healthy shape.

Neither of them could believe what they were seeing. They both stood motionless for a brief few seconds, and then dashed into each other's arms. Will drew her into a passionate embrace.

"Oh Will…" Whispered Lyra into his ear. "I love you so much and I won't ever let you go. Please don't go…"

"Lyra, it's been horrible without you, I missed you every day…" Murmured Will.

They drew apart, staring into each other's eyes for a minute; they then sat down on a log and gazed at the star speckled sky, hand in hand.

Dotyuik and Kopiane stepped forward to stand in front of Will and Lyra.

"Will we be going home now that the dæmons have been rescued?" Asked Lyra, sorrow evident in her voice.

"No." Said Kopiane flatly. "We must avenge Xaphania."

"But how can we when the Phantom Legion can so easily destroy us?" inquired Will.

"We must formulate a plan to thwart those men who created Canid the Dæmon Thief and set free Xaphania." Said Dotyuik.

"And," added Kopiane, "I have already sent messengers calling for the aid of all those other angels who can help us free Xaphania and end this predicament."

Will and Lyra were both about to speak when Dotyuik cut in. "Rest now young ones, you need sleep, we are both sorry to have woken you in the middle of the night, let sleep shroud you, for tomorrow we shall do battle with those villains and pay them back for all they have put us through." 

The next chapter will be the last. Please read and review!!


	6. Vengeance

_I do not own His Dark Materials or any of the characters from it. But Kopiane, Dotyuik, Canid and Lord Rewekan are mine!!_

_The final chapter! Enjoy:_

**Chapter Six: Vengeance**

"…Canid, you must understand that the portal is of fundamental importance. It is unlike all the others, and it endowed us with the power to create your dominant essence. It can also be used as a weapon to annihilate those two brats and their angelic host, along with the destructive force of the Phantom Legion who you so significantly command."

"But master, we could've hunted them down yesterday and eradicated them, had it not been for their elusive skills of escaping. It is likely they will summon reinforcements to combat us with." Canid deliberated.

"That is what you are not seeing, Canid. _I_ command the Legion through you and _I_ have the ability to control the portal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Excellent. Tomorrow you will lead the Legion in all its glory to avenge the Authority our ultimate lord. Go now and prepare yourself Canid, I will not have you loitering around now and not preparing for the coming battle. And it does not matter that the dæmons escaped, don't ponder on it. Do you understand?"

"Did they escape?! How?!"

"Don't bother Canid, you need not know, like I mentioned, don't ponder it. _Do you understand?"_

"Yes, master," was the solemn reply.

Angels streamed in from all reaches of the heavens, marshaling in the forest where Will and Lyra stood in awe of them. Their confidence of defeating the Phantom Legion had been boosted by the sight of the Holy throng of winged beings.

In the meantime while the dæmons were absent Lyra and Will listened with fascination as they caught up with what had occurred during their parting. They spoke to each other for hours, and now they gaped at the procession of angels.

"I'm still frightened Will," said Lyra, placing her hand on his.

"I know," said Will. "I am too, but I think Pan and Java will be okay, and so will we after this is over."

"Yes Will."

Pantalaimon and Kirjava were almost healed. Where Canid had held them, left a sort of singed mark, which made them queasy when it was touched.

They were allowed to leave and return to Lyra and Will, who were hugely missed. The pine marten Pantalaimon and the cat Kirjava rushed out of the mass of angels who were arriving and frantically began searching for Lyra and Will.

"They're coming Will!" Yelled Lyra, hugging him tightly.

Will guessed it was the dæmons. He hugged her back.

In minutes Pantalaimon and Kirjava were clutched to Will and Lyra's chests.

"It was a horrible experience without you! Even though we have adopted the witch's way of separating, it was still a great loss!" Said Will hurriedly.

"Yes!" Agreed Lyra. "I'm never going to let you go! Ever!"

Kirjava and Pantalaimon were still in their loving hug.

But their happiness dwindled away as they saw Kopiane and Dotyuik. The sight of them guaranteed news of the forthcoming battle.

With reluctance Lyra and Will, with their dæmons clutched closely, stood up to face the two angels. They acknowledged each other with nods and the stating of each others names.

"I see you have gotten your dæmons back. The other angels worked laboriously on them, I'm glad they turned out okay. But we do have tidings of the battle," Dotyuik.

"Yes," said Kopiane. "Our messenger has mustered an army of four hundred angel solders. She told them of Canid and Xaphania. It is a terrible deed what Canid did. Before long he will be beneath our feet and will be paying the price for all his misdoings. In two hours we will invade the pure house with a great chance of defeating those evil persons."

The angels left them to think about the magnitude of what was about to be done. Lyra and Will sat down on a log, stroking their dæmons fur and thinking.

Those two hours passed by extremely quickly. It was almost noon and the angels were forming a multitude of lines near the edge of the forest, ready to take flight.

Lyra and Will were taken to Kopiane and Dotyuik by another angel. They were hefted onto the leading angels' backs. In minutes they were airborne.

An exhilarating feeling took Lyra and Will. The sensation of going into battle was extraordinary, but also terrifying. They arrived a little ways past the sharp rocks, and they waited above a sandy plain.

An awesome but puzzling sight met their eyes. It looked as though the ground itself was on fire. Smoke quickly rose in large drifts from the earth. Both Lyra and Will squinted but couldn't comprehend what was occurring.

"It's the Legion," said Dotyuik emphatically.

Will and Lyra trembled with fear. They now understood the dark mass. It was an evil army preparing to slaughter them.

The Legion loomed ominously about a hundred meters from the angelic host. In minutes the two forces drew very close.

Soon the dreaded voice of Canid the Dæmon Thief reverberated across the sky in deep tones. "This is your last chance. I have spoken with Lord Rewekan, ruler over the Phantom Legion. Available to his command are dark powers beyond your imagining. You will quail under the pressure of his mighty attack. Turn now and retreat, angels."

Confidence echoed throughout Kopiane's response. "Never shall we bend to the will of your cursed dominion and that of your evil leader Rewekan. We shall cast down your wicked rule and prevail for all that is good. For the vengeance of Xaphania and all those who have suffered on your part and the dark will of your master. For the vengeance of Will and Lyra whose souls you have gravely hurt."

The two sides clashed in an epic manner, troops of specters fighting with destructive wills and groups of angels battling with heroic strength. The onslaught raged for about an hour. Will and Lyra hung on to the angel's backs for their lives. They were swung around in the air and onto the plain below, ducking blows, running from specters and clinging to each other, and running back to the waiting Kopiane and Dotyuik.

After a particularly nasty chase from a group of ten specters, Will and Lyra stood panting on the edge of the rocks and plains. They gasped for breath desperately and then looked up to see the descending forms of Kopiane and Dotyuik.

"Will and Lyra!!" They roared over the hubbub of battle. "Come now! The battle is going in our favor and we need you to help us destroy Canid. He is wreaking havoc on our forces and must be stopped if we need to succeed!"

Lyra and Will obliged, climbing onto the angels and were taken into the sky with brisk, powerful wing strokes from Kopiane and Dotyuik. They held on to Pantalaimon and Kirjava firmly, they did not want another deathly fall.

But they were met with surprise when they arrived at the battle scene. The Legion was retreating, and at their head was Canid.

Before anyone could say anything, a wraithlike gust swept the angels, some lay unconscious.

"It came from the pure house where Lord Rewekan resides!" Thundered Kopiane.

"Angels! Hear me! You must all assemble behind Dotyuik and me! We shall need to zigzag our way to the pure house so we do not suffer another of those strong and deadly winds!"

The angels quickly massed behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The she-angel stirred. Images of a sober man garbed in black clothes slowly swam into the view of Xaphania. His name was Rewekan, but that information was not known to her.

He sat behind a desk, looking straight through its milky glass surface. Underneath the desk was a portal, the one Xaphania had came there to close in the first place. It infuriated her how this _man_ had just come along to the portal (Which led to an opening above the abyss, only to Xaphania was this information known), built a house around it and kidnapped her!

She looked around her and noticed a large cage suspended from the ceiling, in it was an immobile alpine cough. _I will free you later, hurt one. _Promised Xaphania.

As he looked into the desk's glassy top, using his life force to work the power of the portal, his thoughts drifted around above him.

Xaphania remained completely still so that he did not see her. She took in all the thoughts of the strange man.

_He was once a servant to the Authority, taken from Will's world to the clouded mountain at a young age. He was still loyal to the Authority and Metatron. The Authority told him about the portal and that it was Rewekan's only chance to avenge Metatron and the Creator. He built Canid and the house, all of it was part of his evil plan to hurt avenge the Authority, and she was part of it!_

She called upon her power as the head of the rebel angels. Rewekan was wielding another destructive gale with the glass and the portal. But he did not know what was about to hit him – Xaphania's fist.

She destroyed the bars keeping her from her freedom with a forceful beam of light from her outstretched hand. Mighty winds flew from the portal and the desk, but they died away when Xaphania dealt a confused Rewekan a mighty punch which sent him to the floor unconscious.

She stood triumphant, Rewekan at her feet, and fell to the floor with a stinging feeling in her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyra, Will, Pantalaimon, Kirjava and all the angels were puzzled when the breeze which signified the coming of a portal gale ceased unrepentantly. They stood in front of the pure house, remnants of the Phantom Legion drifted lifelessly around them. Only Canid the Dæmon Thief had survived their final attack, and he had fled into the pure house to defend the portal.

What was left of the angel host remained outside while Kopiane, Dotyuik, Lyra and Will walked cautiously into the pure house. They quickly made it to the room where Xaphania and the portal were.

Bursting through the white door, they saw Canid frozen in the pose of striking Xaphania. Without warning Lyra leapt up to the shadowy Canid and cuffed him on the head. He was stunned for a brief two seconds, in which the two angels pierced him with their golden spears.

So was the end of Canid the Dæmon Thief. He had had no time to attack, all of them were relieved that Lyra, Will, Pantalaimon and Kirjava had been avenged and the menacing spirit was no more.

"That is done." Said Dotyuik solemnly.

Xaphania told them of all that she had discovered from Rewekan's thoughts.

"Thank you Xaphania. I understand now." Said Will. "So this was all a plan of the Authority before he died to destroy Lyra and me?"

"Yes," said Xaphania.

He nodded.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds, before Xaphania was yanked on the leg by a black gloved hand! It was Rewekan. She repeatedly hit him with her fist, but to no avail. Will leapt forward, shaking the iron grip Rewekan held on the angel.

"Let go!" He yelled.

"The Authority must be avenged! I will destroy you all!" Was the mad reply from Rewekan.

His insanity was the only thing keeping him strong. He pulled both Will and Xaphania onto the wall, trying to throw them into the portal. Kopiane, Dotyuik and Lyra went in to help, but the crazed man stayed in a firm possession with his now supernatural strength. Pantalaimon and Kirjava growled at him, unable to help. His muscles tensed with the effort to shove them all to their dooms, but the sheer numbers against him eventually won over.

Hauling him to the portal with several curses, Kopiane, Dotyuik, Xaphania, Lyra and Will gave one final push and threw the evil man into the black breach. His scream echoed from the world of the dead and abruptly ended as he fell into the abyss.

All of them remained motionless for two minutes, catching their breath after the enormity of the task they had just accomplished.

Xaphania sealed the portal so that no more chaos could come from it.

She opened the cage which hung from the ceiling and the Alpine Cough Cuipana was carried out.

"That's Doctor Malone's dæmon!" Exclaimed Lyra.

"Is it?" Said Xaphania, cradling the dæmon. She then handed its limp body to Will, who would take it back to Mary.

"What are we going to do Will?" sobbed Lyra into his chest. "Now we must be split up again!"

"I don't know Lyra." Said Will.

"I do, my friends." Said Xaphania.

Will and Lyra turned to her eagerly.

"That glass panel on the desk can be pulled out, if it is cut in half, it can be used as a set of mirrors so that you may communicate with each other through the worlds. It's magical potent is strong."

"YES!!" Yelled Lyra and Will, jumping up and down with joy.

Xaphania cut the glass in half and handed Lyra and Will a piece each. "Use it well."

Soon all of them bade each other farewell, though they did not want to and the angels used their nauseating method of traveling between the worlds to send Will, Lyra and their dæmons back to their homes.

Will returned to the apartment and gave Cuipana, who was healed, to an overjoyed Mary Malone. He told her about all that had occurred while he had been gone and she had chosen to stay.

It was very sad for them all to depart, but Lyra and Will both knew in their hearts that they would never be apart. And so they stayed in touch for the many years to come, laughing and enjoying each other's presence through the mirrors. There was not a time when either of them could not simply go to the mirror and consult one another about their problems. It was always a happy thought to know that there would always be someone there for them, no matter what.

_Hope you liked it! That is the end of Canid the Dæmon Thief and there is a 1/100 chance that there might me a sequel. Please R&R, thanks for reading!_


End file.
